


"I broke all my bones that day I found you crying at the lake"

by thatoneshortkid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Might be OOC, Oneshot, Songfic, but she is grieving and in pain, small songfic, so I re-wrote it, song: line without a hook, spoilers? for chapter 4, the first version of this got accidently deleted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneshortkid/pseuds/thatoneshortkid
Summary: a small angsty sondam fic :)
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 8





	"I broke all my bones that day I found you crying at the lake"

"And in my eyes, there is a tiny dancer  
Watching over me, he's singing  
She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a boy  
He's singing, She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a line without a—"

"GUNDHAM" she yelled out as she saw him being trampled by a stampede, a bit ironic of you asked her, being killed by the thing he dedicated his life to. As she fell to the ground sobbing, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction surrounded her wanting to be with someone they deemed familiar.

The others tried to help her, but they just couldn't understand, maybe Akane or Fuyuhiko could but at that moment she was too caught up in the pain of his death. When she eventually passed out from crying the others took her to her cottage and laid her in her bed. 

When the morning announcement rang she didn't want to get up, her body ached and her eyes stung. She had woken up in the middle of the night and had cried even more, clutching his scarf the only thing apart from the Dark Devas that she had left of him. She could only hope for the empty feeling in her heart to disappear. 

But she had to get up and face the day, as she walked in to meet everyone she could feel the pity in their eyes when they looked at her, she hated it, she was not a helpless little princess, it reminded her of when she was back in Novoselic, when she was treated as only a princess that couldn't be a ruler for the simple reason that she was a girl, she could at least be strong for today.


End file.
